


Pulled Over

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Funny, Police, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. Why. Why why why?!” Roxas whispered, his knuckles white on the steering wheel as his eyes focused on the road ahead of his car. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He got pulled over!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulled Over

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt with a pairing and a word. Police. Requested by my friend. Hope you enjoy the silliness.  
> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)

“Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. Why. Why why why?!” Roxas whispered, his knuckles white on the steering wheel as his eyes focused on the road ahead of his car. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He got pulled over! He had only been driving for two years, he got his license a bit late at the age of 20, and he’d never even gotten a parking violation! He wasn’t speeding; he didn’t run any red lights and as far as he knew- “Oh god did I run a stop sign?” He whispered, his eyes blowing wide in fear as his mind starting going a million thoughts per second. “Oh god Xion I am so sorry, I thought today was going to be a fun road trip and instead I’ve gotten us pulled over before we’ve even left the city oh my god your friends are going to kill me I can’t believe this is happening oh god why me I’ve never done anything wrong.”

Xion, sitting in the passenger seat, is trying her hardest not to start laughing and is starting to snort from holding back her laughter. “Rox. Roxas, it’s going to be okay. I doubt it’s something major. You were driving just fine.” But her words go unheard as Roxas is still rambling while staring wide-eyed out the windshield. Glancing up into the rearview mirror, she caught sight of wild red hair and she starts to grin widely. Of course it would be HIM who would pull over Roxas. The two of them make eye contact and grin at each other. “Roxas, stop freaking out. It’s fine. Look who it-“ She stops midsentence to see Axel is miming something at her. Oh. Don’t tell him. Got it. She nods to the mirror and looks over at the blond who seems to be having panic attack. There’s a small moment where Xion thought that maybe she SHOULD just tell Roxas but another moment passed and she decided to squash that thought and let Axel have some fun. His job could get extremely boring in their town.

Another flash of red caught Xion’s eyes and as she looked up into the mirror, she sees Axel doubled over and laughing. Now he’s pointing…but at what. Oh. At Roxas. Looking over at her best friend again, she sees what Axel is doubled over laughing about. Roxas has his head on the steering wheel, well more like he is hitting his head repeatedly on it. “Roxas stop that. You’re fine.”

“I am not fine! I got pulled over Xi! I GOT PULLED OVER! God my parents are going to kill me I can’t believe this is happening.” And he was off again. mumbling and hitting his head against the steering wheel. Xion sighed and rolled her eyes before glancing back again and grinned when she caught sight of Axel who was still laughing but now he was making faces, mimicking Roxas to a T. He knew the blond all too well to know the facial expressions he was making in this situation. But Axel seemed to remember he had a job to do and came sauntering over to the driver’s side and tapped on the glass. Roxas umped violently and let out a small noise before hitting the button to roll down his window. He swallowed thickly and turned his head to speak but stopped as he realized whom it was. “Ax-“

“Rox, I told you to get your tail light fixed before I left for work yesterday morning. You were going to get it fixed in the afternoon.” Axel said, grinning at the other as he leaned against the car to look at the other with an eyebrow cocked. Roxas just gaped at him in surprise and Xion starting giggling again.  
Roxas turned his head quickly to look at the other. “YOU KNEW IT WAS HIM THE WHOLE TIME AND DIDN’T TELL ME!”

“I tried to! You kept mumbling and hitting your head!” Xion said, throwing her head back as he started laughing harder. Axel started laughing again and Roxas was left looking between the two of them with a red face.

“I hate both of you.” Roxas growled, leaning back into his seat heavily.

“Yeah yeah yeah. Go get the taillight fixed before you leave town though, Roxy. I’m letting you off with a warning so go do it now before you forget again.” Axel said, grinning at the blond who was still blushing brightly. “And I’ll see you both tonight right? Late night Denny’s and movie at our place.” He winked and ruffled Roxas’s hair before walking off again.

Roxas had his hands on the wheel again, his knuckles white as he stared out the windshield again. Xion peered at him before leaning over the center console to look at him closely. “Rooooox?” She said cautiously before poking the other’s cheek. “You…uhh you alright?”

“Oh I’m fine. Just gotta turn around and go to the mechanics right now and get the taillight fixed so we can leave.”

“You’re going to murder him later aren’t you?”

“Oh absolutely.”

“I’ll help.”


End file.
